I didn't know it would come to this
by Nutty Allure
Summary: Maybe we were too young, maybe you weren't ready and maybe I cared too much. Maybe..
1. You can't take your pretty eyes away

Chapter 1

You can't take your pretty eyes away from me.

I watched the dark haired teen walk through the school halls as if he were better than everyone there. And maybe that was the case. His parents were the elite doctors of Konoha, and they come from a long line of them as well. They did own the chains of Uchiha Hospitals, after all.

" What are you staring at, dobe ? " the said Uchiha had shaken me from my stupor.

" Eh..eh..what ! " I jumped back not knowing what to say. It was a fact that I was staring at him, but it's not like I could tell him that !

" Seems like you can't carry out a conversation still…and we're what, in the 9th grade now ? " Sasuke said with a smirk.

I rolled my eyes at him and shoved him aside. My class was going to start soon anyway and I didn't want him to stall me. I had enough tardies for English as it was, and it was only 2 weeks into my Freshman year. My parents would kill me if I didn't start going to class on time. I entered my 1st period class and saw my friends Kiba and Shikamaru sitting by the windows. I went to take the seat in-between them. The good thing about High School is that there was no such thing as assigned seats.

" Hey Naruto." Shikamaru greeted me and so did Kiba. I greeted them back.

" Um, hey so Gaara was sitting there." Kiba informed me.

I scrunched up my face and rolled my eyes. I got up and looked around for an empty seat. The only seats available were in the back on the other side of the room. I grunted and looked at my friend in despair.

" It's only a few seats away, Naruto. Don't be lazy." Shikamaru said. Kiba and I looked at him like he was crazy.

"You're the last person who should say that, Shika !" The dog lover pointed and we both laughed. Shikamaru just yawned. I saw Gaara coming into the class so I nodded at him and made my way to the back of the class. I skimmed the class but I wasn't really sure what I was looking for. I wasn't sure until I didn't see it, anyway. Until I didn't see him. Sasuke wasn't here yet and the only available seat was the one next to me. Ino was sitting in front of me and I decided to see if she would switch seats with me. She didn't even turn my way and declined my request. I sighed and sat back into my seat. It was only for one class, so it couldn't be that bad….right? After 3 minutes passed, Sasuke strolled into the class room along side Kakashi sensei. Sasuke walked down the class and to my side. He sat in the empty chair and then class begun.


	2. Confusion is nothing new

_A/N; Thank you for the pretty words Brittany Bennett ! I will of course continue with the story. :]_

Chapter 2

Confusion is nothing new.

I couldn't really concentrate on the class Kakashi was teaching. Not only because I didn't really understand what he was talking about (English wasn't my best subject because I wasn't too good with my words) but also because this Uchiha bastard was sitting right next to me! It was pretty distracting. I was waiting for him to say something to me, because he always did. You see, he always had it out for me. Ever since Elementary, he would make it a point to bother me or insult me any way he could. It would get him a few laughs from our peers, yeah, but what was the point of it all? I guess it was for my humiliation. Or lack there of since it took a lot for me to get embarrassed. I'm proud of that though. The only time I could remember being really embarrassed was in the 7th grade. It was Valentine's Day and I had a huge crush on Sakura. She was so beautiful to me. I decided to write her a confession letter and slip it into her locker. You would think that seeing as I was so obsessed with her, I would know exactly where her locker was. You would be wrong though. It somehow ended up inside Sasuke's locker and you can probably guess what happened next. Even if the letter had managed to get into Sakura's hands, I'd doubt she would have accepted my feelings. She was clearly in love with Sasuke, and next to him, I didn't stand a chance.

"Excuse me, Uzumaki. How do you expect to pass this class when all you do is daydream? There's nothing on your paper." Kakashi sensei suddenly appeared behind. He must be some kind of ninja or something.

"Ehhhh.. What do you mean, Kakashi Sensei ?" I pouted and I heard a chuckle to my left. Of course, it had to be Sasuke.

"There aren't any notes on your paper and there is going to be an test on this tomorrow. I know The Great Gatsby isn't something everyone will enjoy, but YOU have to or else you will fail." Kakashi then walked to the front of the class. "Now, I will let all of you do some quiet reading. I assigned the readings to be done by today, but if there are any more Uzumaki's in this class, I'm pretty sure you haven't even started yet." That got a lot of giggles throughout the classroom. I just huffed and reached down to pick up my book from inside my backpack. I noticed Sasuke wasn't making any movements and was just staring at his notebook. I placed The Great Gatsby on my desk and opened it up to page 45. I read a paragraph and closed the book. Like hell I was going to read this book. Especially since I skipped most of the pages so I had no idea what was going on anyway. I looked to Sasuke and decided to bother him a bit before class ended. I had nothing better to do anyhow.

"Forgot to bring your book to class, eh Sasuke? And here I thought you were a top student!" I said with a smug look on my face.

"Actually, I finished the book over the weekend. Like we were all supposed to." Sasuke turned to me with a smirk on his face.

"Ha ha…right…" I scratched my head, defeated.

"I guess I'm no Uzumaki." He winked at me and faced forward again. I did the same and put my head down onto the table.

WACK! I sprung up from seat and rubbed the sore spot on my head. "What the actual fuck!" I turned around to a laughing Kiba. He must have been the source of my pain. Shikamaru and Gaara were laughing too, but they didn't have a Gatsby book in their hands. "Class's over, Naruto. You basically slept through it, huh ?" Shikamaru said. I looked around and there wasn't anyone else in class except for Kakashi sensei who was cleaning the board. I sucked my teeth and started putting my things away. We then proceeded to our next class, which was Math. Today was going to be a long ass day.

It finally was over and as I said my goodbyes to my friends and parted ways, I saw the Uchiha kid coming my way. I started to walk quickly down the road but he eventually caught up with me.

"Wait up, dobe!" he jogged to my side. I stopped and looked at him. I was very tired from school and I wasn't up to someone starting shit with me right now.

"What do you want, Sasuke?" I came off like a dick, but well, he kind of always was like that to me so what did it matter if he got the same treatment from me?

His right eyebrow rose up questioning my attitude, but he decided to shake it off. "I need you. Are you busy later?" I was confused by this question. Sasuke sure as hell never needed anyone ever and even less from me. "Ehh? What for? And won't you be embarrassed to be seen with me? I thought I was the biggest dobe you've ever met." I crossed my arms and changed my stance to show that I was offended. He laughed and looked me straight in the eyes. "Yes, that's all true, but this is of a different, more important matter. It's about Sakura." My ears perked at the name of my old, unrequited love. "What about Sakura?" My hands were sweating and so I wiped them off on the back of my jeans.

"Well, as you know, she's my girlfriend now." I looked away and tried to regain my composure. I obviously knew about this. That was the reason for my bad mood in the first place. What'd he want to do, rub it in my face? He knew I had feelings for her for the longest time, so then why? We weren't close friends or anything, though others may disagree with that, so why? Why did I feel sort of betrayed? "Yeah, I've heard.."

"We had plans to go out tonight but her parents doesn't want her going out with me alone just yet. But they made a deal with us and decided that if it were a double date, then it would be fine. So then, can you do it?" Sasuke asked waiting for a response. I couldn't believe he was asking this of me, especially when he knows how I feel about Sakura-chan. He was obviously a sadist.

"Why me?" I asked. "Sakura's friend, TenTen, specifically wanted you to go as her date or she wouldn't come." He replied. I knew there was a reason.

"So will you come?" Sasuke asked.

"Eh, no." I replied and began to walk down the road but the bastard grabbed me by the arm and turned me around to face him once more. His face was serious as he said "I'll help you cheat on the Gatsby test tomorrow."

He got me there.


	3. So I'm Hiding What I'm Feeling

_A/N: Now, this is where the humor kicks in. NOT. It's super hot, I think the heat is making this chapter not as great as it should be. You guys, why is it so hot omg._

Chapter 3

_So I'm Hiding What I'm Feeling._

We were waiting for the girls in front of the movie theater downtown. It was getting kind of chilly as the minutes went by. I started to regret only wearing a t-shirt and shorts out. I was looking pretty casual for this date that I didn't really want to attend. Sasuke was making me look bad. He was wearing a button down shirt with slacks and Toms. I frowned and he reached in his pocket for lip balm. I watched him as he applied a coat of the balm on his lower lip then rubbed his lips together to coat them evenly. I looked down at my phone to see that it was 7:45PM. The movie was going to start in 15 minutes.

"Where are the girls?" I asked the Sasuke.

"Sakura texted me saying that they were finding a space to park. They should be here soon.." Sasuke cleared his throat before saying "Okay, listen. What the hell are you wearing?"

That question took me back a few steps. "The hell you mean what I'm wearing? These are CLOTHES, Sasuke." I said. Sasuke rolled his eyes. "Yeah, okay. Duh. I mean why are you dressed so casual? This is a date. You must not go on many dates, so I apologize for my rudeness." He smirked and looked away as I growled. He was trying to get a reaction out of me, like always. He was always trying so hard, but I couldn't give him the satisfaction.

"You're always trying to get a rise out of me, Sasuke but it is not going to work. You're not a factor." I stuck out my tongue at him and pulled down the skin underneath my right eye to mock him.

"Real mature, Naruto-kun." When did Sakura get here? I straightened myself up and looked at the girl in front of me. Was that really Ten-Ten? She looked…different. Instead of sporting those weird buns on her head, her hair was out. It was awfully long too. She was wearing a really pretty dress that accentuated her figure, which I didn't even know she had. She was a tomboy and I never seen her date any guy so I always assumed she was a lesbian or something. I mentally kicked myself as I remembered what I was wearing.

"Wow, Ten Ten. Hi." So, I'm awkward.

"Hey Naruto. I'm glad you could come." She flashed me a smile that I have seen a few times before but for some reason it looked especially cute now.

I gave Sakura a quick hug hello and we all walked into the theater. After an hour and 34 minutes in there, we walked back out. The movie was a typical chick flick and I wasn't too interested in it. What I was interested in was Ten Ten. I would look at her a few during the movie and see that she was actually paying loads of attention to it so I decided not to talk to her.

"I'm starving, guys." Sakura announced.

"Yeah, I'm kind of hungry too." I said.

"Hey, we should all go to the pizzeria down the block." TenTen suggested. We all agreed and walked to the pizza place. We sat down at a booth.; Sasuke and I on one side and Sakura and TenTen on the other. I was facing her and decided to make small talk.

"So..TenTen. You don't have the buns anymore, huh?" Sakura looked at me as if it was the dumbest thing I could have said.

"No way, Naruto. I didn't even notice." Sasuke said sarcastically.

"Woah Sasuke, you would have thought I was talking to you." I replied back. TenTen giggled while covering her mouth. I'm pretty sure that was the most lady-like thing I have ever seen her do.

"Well, thanks for noticing, Naruto-kun. I wanted to look pretty today." She blushed and looked down at her hands. I shrugged and said, "You usually do though." It just slipped out of me. She got even redder and I didn't even know it was possible. I looked at Sakura and she was smiling. I know that this is all I can do to make her smile, so I guess I wouldn't mind doing more of it.

"You look beautiful tonight." Sasuke told Sakura. She blushed and thanked him. I rolled my eyes. He was obviously trying to one-up me, but he wasn't lying. She did look great. She always did.

The pizza finally came and I gulfed 3 slices down. The girls were obviously eating like dainty little girls, which was fine because that only meant more pizza for me. After we finished eating we stayed and talked some more.

"You guys make the most cutest couple ever!" TenTen told Sasuke.

"Thank you, TenTen." Sasuke said with a smile. Sure, they looked good together. Two good-looking people would always look good together. He's nothing special.

"You know, you and Naruto would look good together too." Sakura stated. TenTen's blush didn't fail her and I was blushing a little myself. I caught Sasuke look at me but he looked away as soon as we made eye contact. What was that about? He then got up and excused himself as he was going to the bathroom.

_Brrrrr_. _Brrrrr_. My cell was vibrating. I took it out since the girls were talking amongst themselves and this wouldn't be considered rude.

_**Sasuke**_: Meet me the bathroom now.

I looked around to see where the bathroom was and when I spotted it, I excused myself as well. The girls didn't really care and so I headed to the Men's bathroom to see what Sasuke wanted.


	4. And now it's time to learn

_A/N; I'm sorry for the huge let down of last week's chapter. I promise to try to make this one much better! _

Chapter 4

_And now it's time to learn. _

I walked towards the Men's bathroom door and pushed it open. At first, I didn't see anything but once I got further inside I noticed the sounds coming from one of the stalls. Someone was purging out his guts. I assumed it was Sasuke's so I quickly went to that stall and pushed the swinging door open. My guess was correct.

"Oh my God, are you okay, Sasuke?" I asked more worried than I thought I would be. He dry heaved a bit before giving me an answer.

"I think I will be. I'm sorry, I'm just…. sorry." He was laid out on the bathroom stall wall now. Who knew what kind of germs were on that? I tried to help him up but he was resisting it.

"Dude, what's wrong with you?" I kneeled on the floor next to him and placed my hand on his back, rubbing it trying to ease him up a bit.

"I think it was the pizza…" He said and looked away from my worried gaze. I sure didn't care for him a whole lot but seeing someone in pain wasn't my favorite thing ever either.

"Do you want me to call an ambulance? You look sort of green." I said as I reached for my phone. I felt a hand grab my phone. "Sasuke, you need to go to the E.R.!" I said louder than I meant to. He shook his and began to turn around so he could some toilet paper from the dispenser next to him. "I'll be fine…" He said and wiped his mouth with the white sheet. I got up from my kneeling position on the linoleum next the Uchiha, furious with him.

"Why did you text me then if you didn't even need my help!" I yelled again. I need to control my emotions better. Sasuke looked up at me, kind of confused. He then looked down at his cellular phone that was a few inches away from his leg on the floor. He then shrugged his shoulders and said "I guess I was kind of scared and I didn't know what to do, so I texted you. I guess." I smirked. He rubbed his scalp as I reached out my hand to help him up. As he got back on his feet, I couldn't help from grinning like an idiot.

"Why are you grinning like an idiot?" I guess it was noticeable. "Come on, man. You _needed_ me. I thought I was a useless dobe." I winked at him and he rolled his eyes and headed towards the sinks. He stood in front of one and turned the faucet on. "As if, Naruto. I need you as much as I need this food poisoning right now." I threw back my head and began to laugh. He was just going to deny his little freak out just now that easily? He was hilarious.

"What are you laughing at?" Sasuke asked. It was obvious that he was getting annoyed with me.

"Oh nothing, just that you're such a tsundere." I started to laugh again. He sucked his teeth and rolled his eyes again. "I could show my real emotions if I wanted to. It's not like I don't already or anything. I just prefer to tone it down some." He went over to the paper towel dispenser so he could dry his hands. "Yeah right." I said. "The only time I've seen you express any kind of emotion was just now, scared out of your mind and throwing up your guts."

Sasuke walked over to me with his finger ready to pluck me on the forehead…correction, on my nose. "Ow ! Damn it, Sasuke." I rubbed my nose trying to get rid of the pain. He smirked and walked towards the door. Before he was able to put his hand on the doorknob, I ran to the door and leaned against it. "Wait Sasuke, I have a more question!" Sasuke looked impatient as he asked what it was.

"Well, um. I just wanted to know, what made you decide to give Sakura a chance after all these years? Why now?" I knew it wasn't any of my business, but I needed to know his intentions were pure before I let him date her. Even though I guess my permission wasn't really needed.

Sasuke crossed his arms. "She really likes me and I really need a beard. Basically." He smiled and shoved me out of the way as he opened the door to exit the bathroom.

"Eh….EHHHHHH! A BEARD?" I yelled at his back. I shouldn't have been surprised when he came in and punched me in the throat.


End file.
